


Shattered Dreams

by abstract_moth



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, no beta we die like scars faith in humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstract_moth/pseuds/abstract_moth
Summary: Animosity continues to exist between Ishvalans and the soldiers of the Ishvalan War. Although Riza hates to admit it, it is taking a great toll on her family. After a long day, Riza wants nothing more than to sleep off the stress, but a scream jolts her awake in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 29





	Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about 5 to 7 years after the events of Brotherhood. Roy is a General at Eastern Command. Roy and Riza are married and have a son named Maes.

It had been a long day.

Ishval was slowly beginning to thrive. The country had come a long way, but there was still a lot left to do. There was an economy to strengthen, an education system to fix, hospitals to build; the list when on and on.

That was stressful enough on its own, but now they had an even greater setback.

A group of Ishvalans refused to forgive Amestris for the war, refused to forget what was taken from them, and refused to forget all the pain and agony they had endured. They had a right to. Wounds take a long time to heal, especially emotional ones. Though they had come to believe that Amestris had helped enough; in fact they had helped too much. They were unwilling to trust a country that had betrayed them and they most certainly were unwilling to rely on that country for long.

It didn't take a scholar to see the benefits of the Amestrian-Ishvalan alliance. It only took a little bit of logic to see that Ishval wasn't ready to be on its own. However these people weren't seeing with logic, they were seeing with eyes full of unforgotten pain and suffering. They wanted Amestris to leave. Immediately.

The resentment was starting to take hold in their own country. People were extremely wary of having "The Hero of Ishval" and "The Hawk's Eye" leading the rehabilitation. For two weeks now, a steady group of protesters had set up outside Eastern Command. And just today in the cafeteria, Riza had caught a group of young Corporals gossiping, glaring at her every few minutes. She didn't tell Roy though. She knew he was going through much worse.

One of the other Generals had openly challenged him during a meeting. He insulted Mustang's tactics and questioned his judgement. He said that Mustang's history was irreparable and that he didn't blame the Ishvalans for feeling the way they did.

Mustang had remained expressionless through the whole ordeal, but Riza could see the subtle shadows gathering behind his eyes.

It had been a  _ very _ long day.

So when Roy had gone straight to bed after work, saying nothing to his wife or his son; they let him sleep.

Their son knew better than to disturb his father. Over the past few days, Maes had begun to pick up on what was going on. Riza wasn't sure if he truly understood, but he had become more quiet, saying "I love you" more frequently, and doing his chores without complaint. Riza hadn't discussed with Maes what was going on at work, but acknowledged his behavior nonetheless.

Riza knew she wouldn't sleep well that night, but she didn't care. She would rather bear the horror of her mind than endure the neverending whispers and glares. At least in sleep, she would be alone.

So at the end of the day, Riza slept with her gun under her pillow.

They both dreamt of Ishval.

Roy dreamt of raging fire and burning flesh.

Riza dreamt of gunshots and splattering blood.

It was well past midnight when a sudden scream jolted Riza awake. Her eyes flew open, wide and fearful, her breath hitched in her chest. Where was she?

Another scream echoed through the house.

The house. Right. Riza was at home.

And there was someone screaming down the hall.

One terror was suddenly replaced by another.

_ Maes. _

Riza jumped out of bed, reaching madly for her gun. She grasped it tightly in her hands, eyes already moving to the door.

Roy woke up slower, unable to differentiate between the fiery sands and the soft comforter of his bedroom. The sight of Riza, gun in hand, eyes wide, sent ice through his veins. He leapt to his feet, blindly reaching for his gloves.

Riza walked rapidly down the hall towards Maes' room. She can hear Roy's footsteps behind her, but doesn't wait for him to catch up.

She can't afford to wait.

For heaven's sake, her  _ son _ could be in danger.

She reached the door and opened it, gun raised, scanning the room for possible threats.

Maes was lying in bed, eyes shut tight and sheets in disarray. He was trapped in some sort of nightmare, but he was otherwise fine.

Riza felt her heart rate begin to slow down. She scanned the room once more to make sure that nothing else is amiss. Finding nothing else out of place, Riza set her gun on a nearby shelf and approached her son.

"Maes," she said, gently touching his shoulder.

Maes woke with a startled scream. He sat up, eyes wide, breathing hard. Riza pulled him into a hug.

"Shh," she says, holding him close. "I'm here. You're safe."

Maes clinged to her, sobbing softly into her shoulder. After a few minutes he begins to calm down. Riza leaned back and wiped the tears from his cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Maes nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Maes looked down at his sheets and shook his head.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You'll feel better if you do,"

Maes leaned closer to her, grasping onto her nightshirt once more.

"It was you and Daddy," he whispered. "The darkness took you away."

"What darkness?" Riza asked, tilting her head.

"The darkness. The things that hurt you," Maes said.

Riza furrowed her brow. What is he talking about?

"The things that make you sad. Like the people who talk about its-val," Maes explained.

Riza breathed a sigh. Maes must have realised how stressed his parents were and was trying to comprehend the situation the best he could.

Riza put her hand under his chin and tilted his head up, looking him in the eye.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," she said. "The darkness won't take us away, I promise."

Makes looked down, still unconvinced. Riza wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"Your mom and dad are fighters. We are warriors. We won't let the darkness take us," she said.

"Really?" Maes asked.

"Really."

Maes nodded softly and let out a yawn.

"You should go back to sleep," Riza said.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you guys?" Maes asked, looking up at her.

Riza is about to decline. Maes is old enough to sleep in his own bed. However something makes her glance back at Roy, who is still standing by the door.

His eyes are cold and filled with fright. In the low light she can tell that his shoulders are trembling softly.

Roy returned her gaze, informing her with silent words that they would both feel more comfortable if Maes slept between them, within arms reach, so they could ensure his safety.

"Alright," she said softly, lifting him up into her arms. He smiled and leaned closer to her chest.

She carried him back to their room and set him down on the bed. She then laid down next to him, pulling the covers over them both. Behind them, Roy followed. He put Riza's gun in the nightstand, out of sight, but left his gloves under his pillow. He laid down on his side of the bed, facing his wife and child. He raised his hand and softly stroked his son's arm.

Maes looked up at his father, studying him.

"Daddy, why are your hands shaking?" Maes asked innocently.

Roy formed his hands into fists, a vain attempt to hide the trembling. He blinked slowly, faking a smile.

"I'm just tired," he said in a soft tone. "Go to sleep, now."

Maes nodded and closed his eyes. Soon he begins to snore softly.

Riza looked up at her husband, taking note of the shadows in his eyes. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair, attempting to comfort him.

"For a moment there, I was so scared," he said in a broken voice.

"I was too. But Maes is safe, now."

Roy blinked hard, bringing his hand up to his face.

"Riza," he said, "I don't know what to do. This situation with Ishval. It is eating away at me... and all we can do is wait it out." He shuddered. "I feel so helpless, so useless."

She rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm here."

He shook his head. "I don't want to burden you or Maes. You don't deserve this."

"No one deserves this, Roy. But like it or not, we have to deal with it. So we'll do what we always do. We keep moving. Take it one struggle at a time."

Roy entwined his hand in hers and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Riza looked up into his eyes. For the first time in weeks, the shadows don't look so bad.

She smiled warmly and squeezed his hand. 

"Get some sleep, we'll talk more at breakfast."

Roy nodded and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into a dreamless doze.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on ff.net


End file.
